coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 904 (25th August 1969)
Plot Val doesn't think Albert will go through with the wedding and dreads being saddled with him for evermore. Determined to help her and make the wedding go ahead, Elsie tells Alice that she and Albert are going on honeymoon to Morecambe. The Flemings make up. Minnie is pleased for them and thinks Ray needs a mother figure in his life. Dickie says he has no more objections to Audrey working for Ray. Dave thinks Ray ought to use cheaper materials on the job for a bigger profit but he refuses. A sulking Lucille continues to snub Ray and Audrey. Ray tells Dickie that as Audrey has no interest in him, he doesn't in her. Albert deliberately bores Douglas with his war stories. Val books the hotel in Morecambe. Len organises a stag night for Albert without his knowledge and tells Douglas he's got his future stepfather wrong. Albert is staggered to hear that he's supposed to have booked a honeymoon. Dave tells Elsie that Lillian is coming up again and to be careful. Minnie invites Ray to lodge with her but he gently refuses. Douglas tells Ena that he doesn't trust Albert and is advised to speak to his mother to find what she wants. Betty tries to get Maggie to see Len again. She resents her interference. Douglas tells Alice that he dislikes Albert but she makes him see that she's determined to marry him. He gives her his support. Knowing that Elsie is upset about Lillian, Len warns Dave to keep her out of it. Jack rings to say that he's in London and on his way home. Len collects money from all the menfolk for a tab for Albert but they decide to kid him on that he's paying for all the drinks. Lucille packs to go to Ireland for a rest to get away from Ray. Albert gleefully tells Audrey that he thinks Douglas will cancel the wedding. Audrey warns Val but when they tell Douglas that Albert has an attack of the nerves he barks out in military style that the wedding is going ahead - or else. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed Guest cast *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Alice Pickins - Doris Hare *Douglas Pickins - John Collin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *The Pink Posy *Ray Langton Contractors Limited - Office/workshop Notes *Last appearance of Lucille Hewitt until 30th March 1970 as Jennifer Moss took seven months off work for maternity leave. *Minnie Caldwell mentions that Jed Stone is now out of prison and regularly writes to her. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which the commando takes command *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,750,000 homes (10th place). Category:1969 episodes